


Zen & MC's Life Together

by CrystalKnight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 'Rewrite the stars' from 'The greatest showman' is sang, Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I'm guessing at this point lol, Just doing what I want, May have steamy moments ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Shiet I don't know, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: Just daily doses of Zen's love life with MC after the good ending.





	Zen & MC's Life Together

Zen hummed in the kitchen while he was doing the dishes. In the living room, MC was reading up on Zen's script to help him out with acting later on. While reading, she heard a familiar tune play out through her boyfriend's throat. Peeking over her book, an idea popped into her head. Putting the book down on the sofa, MC pushed her glasses up and walked over to Zen, singing the next lyrics to the love song. 

 

_"So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours~ Tonight.."_

 

Grinning playfully at Zen who finished the dishes, he turned around to look back at her. A laugh bubbled out of his chest as MC winked flirtatiously. Clearing his throat, Zen turned his back to her as he walked to the living room. A sorrowful voice responded in song. 

 

_"You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you~ But there are mountains... And there are doors that we can't walk through~"_

 

Turning around to face her, MC could see Zen was in character now. A frustrated expression matched Zen's tone of voice as he continued singing. 

 

_"I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me_

 

_Within these walls, but when we go outside you're going to wake up and see-"_

 

Pulling the door open, the wind blew inside and let Zen's long white hair whip in the air. He looked sorrowfully back at MC in the doorway, letting the words carry itself outside. 

 

_"That it was hopeless after all~..."_

 

_"No one can re-write the stars~! How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart~! And I'm not the one you were meant to find..."_

 

Voice fading, MC followed Zen as they both started climbing up the stairs. Already hallway to the rooftop, Zen continued his internal ordeal of Zendaya's character. MC's ears searching for Zen's voice in midst of the soft wind.

 

_"It's not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be.. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours..._

 

.. _.tonight"_

 

Looking up, MC found Zen chuckling while he waited for her. He broke out into laughter when he saw how much MC was dying while holding the stair rails. Jogging lightly to his love, Zen patted MC's back. She tried catching her breath and asked him to wait a moment. 

 

"Running together is still an option babe." Zen suggested. MC whined and stuck her tongue out in denial, making Zen shake his head while laughing at how cute MC was. 

 

Finally catching her breath, MC breathed out deeply and grasped Zen's hand. Surprised, he blushed and shyly tried to pull away.

 

"Ah, MC, the beast-"

 

"Shhh, let me lead then. Plus, if the beast is unleashed, added bonus for me."

 

"H-Huh?! M-MC?"

 

MC just beamed and closed the space between them, causing Zen to blush harder like a tomato. Even though it was cool outside, he could feel the heat rising from his throat and the body warmth of MC as she wrapped his arm around her waist, holding his other hand. Holding a tune, she continued the duet song and looked up at him to sing with her as they started to move. 

 

Flustered, Zen laughed nervously and cleared his throat before singing in sync with her. MC smiled but Zen could have sworn that it was a smirk when MC's eyes glanced at how red Zen's cheeks still were. Dancing together as if they were in a ballroom, they were soon gazing at each other while singing. Their eyes never broke contact, and they found themselves getting closer and closer until they could feel each others hot breaths. Under the moonlight, Zen gazed down and saw how beautiful MC was. Vice versa, MC thought Zen was shining under the stars as she continued getting lost in his eyes. 

 

_"You know I want you..._

 

_It's not a secret I try to hide."_

 

Their lips were only an inch away from each other.

 

_"And now I have you..."_

 

MC was pleasantly surprised at the change in lyrics. Giggling, she went on her tip-toes as Zen's lips touched hers, finally coming into contact as they tasted each other.

 

After a long, deep kiss, they slowly broke apart. Flushed and breathless, Zen opened his eyes and cuped MC's cheek before whispering the last lyrics and going in deeper again. 

 

_"We're here to stay forever and our fate... is tied~.."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, so I don't know honestly how long or short these chapters will be but I'm just writing it all for fun so *shrugs*. Please kudos and comment though, I love them whatever they are ^_^


End file.
